


Undone

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biily and Dom are happily co-existing on a break from the outside world in Scotland but a break in at the house is enough to put everyone on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy knelt up on the bed next to Dom in the half darkness and slipped his hand across the sleeping man’s mouth, shaking him slightly with the other. “Dom?” he whispered, “Dom wake up.”

Dom’s eyes flickered open as he came round and panic registered in them momentarily at the blockage to his air way.

“Shh,” Billy held a finger up to his lips and lifted his hand away when Dom nodded. “There’s someone sneaking around downstairs.”

“In the house?” whispered Dom, startled, sitting up.

Billy shook his head, “I don’t know, but there was definitely someone poking around outside, I heard them poking around in the bins.”

Dom frowned, “Press maybe? Burglars?”

“I don’t know,” whispered Billy urgently, “but we left the kitchen window open. Dom, we’ve got to close it.”

“Don’t you think we should phone the police? My mobile’s on the dresser, here, I’ll get it.” He started to move to get out of bed but Billy grabbed his arm.

“This is not LA Dom, we’re not in the middle of town, it’ll take them twenty minutes to get here at least.”

“Ok, but I’m phoning the police first Bills, you are sure about his aren’t you?”

As if in answer, something metal, probably a dustbin lid, clattered outside; Dom’s blood ran cold as a low metallic scraping confirmed that the lid had been picked up and replaced; foxes didn’t do that.

“Ok,” said Dom, breathing quickly, “I believe you.” He slipped out of bed and crossed to the dresser, fear making him tread as quietly as possible.

Billy got back up, shifting from foot to foot and listening to the soft bleeping of Dom’s phone as he dialled 999 and asked for ‘police’. Moving out onto the landing he strained pick up sounds from the lower level and jumped violently when Dom came up behind him and put a hand on his arm.

“They said to sit tight Bills, they’ll be here as fast as they can. You’re sure you left the window open?”

“I’m positive, I always do in the summer,” hissed Billy, he felt Dom’s fingers tighten on his arm, fingers eating into flesh. “Stay here,” he whispered, “I’m going down to close it.”

“You’re not going on your own,” hissed Dom, “the woman on the police line said to stick together.”  
“Do you think-” Billy swallowed, “Maybe we should just turn on all the lights and make lots of noise?”

“What if it’s not burglars?” breathed Dom, almost inaudible.

“Well in any case,” said Billy, getting his nerve back slightly, “I’m shutting that window; this is _my_ bloody house, we can worry about who it is when we’ve locked ourselves in. Wait here a moment.”

Dom watched as Billy melted into the shadows on the landing and padded back into the bedroom, returning with a cricket bat.

“I keep it under bed,” he explained, “ Just in case.”

At Billy’s nod they started to creep as quietly as they could down the stairs, Dom copying Billy’s action of stepping over the last but second step to the bottom, correctly presuming that it must creak.

They tiptoed down the dark hall and stopped by the kitchen door at the far end. At a signal from Billy, Dom reached round him and eased the handle down with painstakingly slow care to ensure that it didn’t squeak. He pushed gently.

Billy walked in first, crouched just slightly and holding the bat poised over his shoulder ready to swing; Dom followed him, holding onto Billy’s T-Shirt and craning to see into the dimly lit room.

“Ahh shite,” breathed Billy, and stepped right into the kitchen.

***

“Hey there Lij; yeah yeah fine, look, got a bit of bad news.”  
(…)  
“No no, nothing like that, no. Err, Billy got burgled last night.”  
(…)  
“No we’re fine, we went to investigate and the back door was swinging open.”  
(…)  
“No, through the kitchen window and then just let themselves out.”  
(…)  
“Yeah, keys gone, Billy always leaves the spares on the hook just inside the door.”  
(…)  
“I know, I-”  
(…)  
“Yeah, Billy heard noises, s’what woke him up, police reckon he heard em leaving.”  
(…)  
“Not really, aside from his keys and his mobile; they had a good poke about but didn’t really take very much as far as we can tell and nothing of value. It’s really odd, got everybody’s back up.”  
(…)  
“Yeah, silly twit left it on charge in the kitchen, that’s actually what I’m calling about.”  
(…)  
“Yeah, he’s cancelled his credit contract, the police told us to call everyone listed on his phone and let them know.”  
(…)  
“Yep, they say you’ll probably need a new number.”  
(…)  
“Yeah”  
(…)  
“Totally, Billy’s kicking himself”  
(…)  
“Nah, it was turned on so the pin won’t lock them out until it’s turned off again.”  
(…)  
“No he had them written down and I had a load of them stored in my phone anyway.”  
(…)  
“Yeah ok mate”  
(…)  
“Oh, and the police say could you possibly turn your sim card over to them?”  
(…)  
“They say they can trace it if they try to ring or anything, just let your local station know and they can contact the station here, special treatment eh.”  
(…)  
“Yeah mate, I know, it’s a pain in the backside isn’t it? Billy’s really sorry about all this, he was gonna ring you himself but the police and Stuart have kidnapped him so I said I’d get started for him.”  
(…)  
“Ok I’ll tell him then.”  
(…)  
“Yeah no problem, see ya mate.”  
(…)  
“Bye.”

***

“He should’ve been here twenty minutes ago,” fretted Billy, pacing backwards and forwards in front of the couch, “I wish he’d hurry the fuck up!”

“Billy!” Dom heaved himself out of the armchair nearest the door and came to stand with his hands on Billy’s shoulders. “Calm down, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

“I’m sorry,” Billy leaned his head against Dom’s shoulder, “It’s just that home doesn’t feel sacred anymore, it feels violated. _I_ feel violated.”

Dom wrapped his arms around the Scot and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. “I tell you what, when this guy finally gets here and sorts out the locks, why don’t me and you go off and stay in a swanky hotel for a few nights, get away huh? My treat.”

Billy shook his head slowly, “It makes me uneasy as hell knowing that someone out there came into my house and went through my things and it’s even worse knowing that they deliberately stole the spare set of keys so they could let themselves back in any time they wanted.” He sighed into Dom’s shoulder, “Home just doesn’t feel safe anymore but I don’t want to leave, not yet, I want to stay and make sure things are ok first.”

“Ok baby,” murmured Dom, “whatever you want. C’mon, why don’t we wait for the locksmith in bed?”

The doorbell rang. “Or not,” said Billy, smiling slightly for the first time that day, “kind of ironic don’t you think?”

“Locksmiths are like buses,” joked Dom, “you wait and wait and wait and then just when you’ve made up your mind to go round the back of the shelter for some quick hanky panky to pass the time…”

“The bloody bus turns up,” finished Billy leaning in and snatched a quick kiss, running his tongue tenderly along Dom’s lips before breaking away and yelling “I’m bloody coming!” when the doorbell rang again.

Dom reached out and grabbed Billy’s waist, pulling him back and whispering filthily “You will be, just you wait until I get you alone again, im gonna do things to you that you’ve only dreamed about.” He let him go, smirking, pleased to see that Billy was blushing as he went out to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Billy, not here!” said Dom urgently, flat on his back on the decking in Billy’s back garden.

“Why not?” Billy smiled that filthy smile that Dom _loved_ , “No one can see us and besides, doesn’t the exhibitionism get your blood rushing?”

“Well it certainly gets _yours_ rushing,” smirked Dom, catching site of the tent in Billy’s slacks, “I just don’t feel comfortable.”

“You want me to get you a pillow?” Billy’s eyes sparkled with fake concern and amusement.

“No wanker, I mean something feels wrong today, kind of antsy.”

“It’s just this place, the house doesn’t feel the same since…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“That, Dom, is why we’re outside; who’s gonna see us? We’re miles from anywhere,” said Billy beaming, and reaching down to kiss Dom’s throat, “And you weren’t objecting last week when I allegedly made you see stars in the pool.”

Dom growled and wrapped his hands around Billy’s backside grinding up against him and cocking an eyebrow, “So what are you gonna do to take my mind off it?”

In his hurry to get his shirt undone Billy rolled right off Dom and onto the deck, and, taking his chance, Dom sat up and flicked open the buckle on Billy’s belt. “Leave the shirt on,” he muttered and Billy groaned, scooting himself up and scrabbling at the fastenings on the front of Dom jeans.

Sitting back Dom pulled off his jeans, he was wearing no boxers Billy noticed, and then reached for Billy’s, Billy helping him by arching up as his pants were dragged down his legs.

“Playtime Billy?” Dom eased himself between Billy’s legs and took his cock in his mouth curling his lips around his teeth and starting a slow pistoning action, pleased with the moans he was eliciting from the other man.

Satisfied that Billy was fully hard, he scrambled up over Billy’s hips and straddled him, “Come on, sit up,” he gasped as Billy’s eyes flickered back open and a hand reached across his lap and curled around his erection.

“No lube, I’ll go for it,” hissed Billy, sitting up between Dom’s legs, wrist still rolling Dom’s cock.

“One step ahead of you, as always.” Dom placed one hand on Billy’s chest to keep him from getting up and reached for his discarded jeans with the other, pulling a small white tube from the pocket. “Do it yourself, I wanna watch.”

Dom slithered off Billy’s lap and watched in rapture as Billy slicked his fingers with lubricant and started to run his hand up and down his shaft, head back.

“That’s enough,” Dom caught Billy’s wrist and pulled his hand away, remounting his hips, “wouldn’t want you getting there first now would we?” He grinned and eased himself backwards, feeling the head of Billy’s penis push for a moment against his tight entrance and then give; he was still supple from that morning.

He sat back taking Billy up to the hilt and caught Billy’s chin, looking into his eyes, which were black with lust. “Ok?” he panted.

“God yeah,” Billy leaned his forehead against Dom’s chest, “so tight. Move for Christ’s sake.”

So he did. Placing his hands on Billy’s shoulders and leaning forward so that his knees settled more firmly on the ground, he started to move up and down on Billy’s erection, adding his own moans to Billy’s.

It didn’t take long for Billy to climax, he started to thrust his hips up to meet Dom as he slammed down and soon they were moving up and down in unison, riding each other.

“Oh God Dom!” Dom felt every muscle in Billy’s body tense and shudder and felt the rush of Billy coming inside him: once, twice, three times. Billy fell back panting hard and Dom rolled off, reaching to satisfy his own needs.

Billy sat up and brushed Dom’s hand away, moving between his legs and going down on him, finishing him off with his mouth and feeling Dom’s hands clamped firmly behind his head.

***

“Hey Billy, found this on the kitchen floor, someone must have slipped it under the door, no stamp on it.” Dom waved an A4 brown envelope. “No name on it either, I assume it’s for you mate,” he grinned, “secret admirer Billy? You cheating scum.”

“Give that here,” Billy snatched the envelope and swatted at Dom’s backside with it.

“Valentino,” teased Dom.

“Go away and leave me to read my love letter in peace.” Laughing, Billy went into the lounge ripping the envelope open as he went.

“So what’s it say?” said Dom following Billy into the lounge, “What’s up? You look like you’re gonna be sick.”

Billy stood in the centre of the lounge staring at the contents of the envelope, “I think it’s for both of us,” he said shakily, handing Dom a set of photographs.

Dom took them and stared at the images that sprang up at him, slack jawed and wide eyed. Pictures of him and Billy kissing and nuzzling, taken through various windows in the house; pictures of them holding hands out on walks; and the one that really made his blood boil was a picture of him and Billy on the beach, he was tilting Billy’s chin up and they were looking into each others eyes; he gritted his teeth as he recalled what should have been a very private moment.

“Someone,” he started in disbelief, “has been bloody spying on us! If I ever get my hands on the little _shit_ that did this-”

“Dom!” Billy ran a hand up Dom’s back and squeezed his shoulder, “shouting about it isn’t going to do any good. Look,” he held up a piece of A4 printer paper, “they left a note.”

Dom read the small printed words out aloud:

_6 O’clock, The Tandy_  
If you tell anyone or anything happens to me, these pictures plus other go straight to press  
Be prompt, I won’t wait 

“Bet that bastard’s the one that broke in the other night as well,” said Dom quietly.

“Dom, what are we gonna do?”

Dom wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders, “I dunno Bill, we could go to the police, get him for breaking and entering, theft, invasion of privacy…”

“We can’t Dom, if we tell anyone he’ll go to the press, you read the note.” Billy buried his head in Dom’s shoulder. “Besides, I don’t really want to give the police details like this.”

“Well it’s not the way I would’ve chosen to come out but…”

“What, you’re just gonna _let_ him do this to us?” Billy wriggled away and started pacing, “This is our _private_ life Dom, it’s between _you_ and _me_. I don’t want the press snapping round our heels for details, I just want some privacy for us Dom.” He looked up at Dom with pleading eyes.

“Stop pacing Billy, c’mere,” he kissed the top of Billy’s forehead and chuckled, “It’d certainly make the day of a certain section of the fanclub, eh? There’d be internet riots if they found out that all that stuff they write is actually true,” he cocked his head, “well, to a certain degree anyway.”

“But,” he said, holding up a finger and cutting Billy off as he made to start arguing, “I agree with you, I think I’d rather this remained between the two of us and our close friends.”

“So what shall we do?” asked Billy sadly.

“I guess we’ll go and meet this nutcase and if at all possible, sue his ass off.”

Billy slid his arms around Dom’s neck, “I love you, you know, and nothing that might happen will ever change that.”

“You read my thoughts Billy Boyd,” Dom murmured, “don’t worry too much yet, lets see what this dickhead wants before we decided on anything else.”

Billy looked up, worried, “Why us Dom?”

“I don’t know Billy,” Dom sighed, “I don’t know.”

***

At six o’clock that evening Dom and Billy were seated in a low lit corner booth in The Tandy, a small dingy little pub on the outskirts of Glasgow. Billy was knocking back double whiskies as fast they were put in front of him but Dom had hardly touched his pint.

“Slow down Billy, hasn’t it occurred to you that you might need to keep your head clear tonight?” Dom said with some annoyance.

“You’re bloody enjoying this aren’t you?” hissed Billy, banging his glass down, “All this secret meeting covert bullshit!”

“Billy don’t start, please just don’t start.” He reached for Billy’s hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze. “And for your information I’m not enjoying this one bit, I’m nervous as hell.”

The landlord raised his eyebrows at Billy from behind the bar and Billy shook his head at the offer of another drink, “I’m sorry,” he squeezed back, “I’m just on edge is all.”

“Hey,” Dom nudged Billy gently, “It’ll be alright, you’ll see.”

Billy smiled wryly, “I wish I had your confidence.”

“Yeah well…” Dom checked his watch, “Bastards late, fucking charming.”

At that moment the door of the pub swung open with a bang and a small stocky man walked in shaking rain out of his hair; he caught site of Dom and Billy and smiled.

There was nothing pleasant about that smile, decided Dom and he felt a cold chill run up his spine.


	3. Undone by flickerswitch

“So,” said the man in a broad cockney accent, squashing between Dom and Billy, “I see you got my little note then?” He waved to get the landlords attention and nodded at Dom’s unfinished pint.

“Aye,” said Billy coldly, “we got it and you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

The man laughed, “I don’t need to explain myself to you ladies.” He smiled at a waitress as she delivered his drink, “Sorry, did I say ladies?” he hissed, “I meant gents, of course.”

“What the fuck you do you want?” said Dom, torn between getting in this mans face and edging away. He glanced across at Billy, who had chosen to edge away and picked up his pint, if only to have something to do with his hands to stop him wrapping them around this mans neck.

“Three million,” he replied calmly, examining his pint. “Pound sterling,” he added as Dom practically choked. “None of your American crap now Mr Monaghan. Oh yes,” he said, noticing Dom’s sharp look, “I’ve done my homework, I know all about both of you.”

“You think that we’re just gonna hand over three million pounds to you?” said Billy incredulously, “You must be fucking nuts.”

“Of course I’m not expecting you to just hand over three million pounds; I’m expecting you to buy something from me that will _cost_ three mil.” He leaned forward and yanked his bag up from under the table, where he had stowed it on his way in.

 

“Sorry mate,” said Dom in his best couldn’t-care-less tone of voice, “don’t have that sort of money, what do think we are? A-list?”

“Too bad, I guess I’ll just have to take my business else where if you don’t have the brass, still, fancy a look at the goods?” Neither Dom nor Billy said a word so he pulled out a laptop anyway, booting it up and entering a password.

“Who the hell _are_ you?” growled Dom.

“You can call me Dave chaps,” _Dave_ grinned at Billy and fiddled with the touch pad.

“I don’t suppose that’s your real name is it?” asked Dom, glancing at Billy as he tried to surreptitiously order another whiskey.

“I don’t suppose it is. Ok, exhibit A.” Dave opened up a folder full of thumbnail pictures, all of them of Dom and Billy. Some of them they recognised from the envelope, some of them were new.

“Those are digital images,” Dave remarked, “but I’ve got hard copies of them all; can you imagine the scandal if these hit the internet?”

“Have you _seen_ the material out on the internet Dave?” asked Dom sweetly, “It’s rife with photomanipulations of me and Billy here; compared to those, yours look a bit boring.”

“Ah, but this is much harder to fake.” Dave turned the sound off at the keyboard and opened up a video file.

Dom and Billy gaped as they watched themselves fucking each other into Billy’s garden decking.

“Got that little beauty when I was delivering the note this morning, lucky thing that I had my digital isn’t it?” He gestured at the computer, “There’s full sound on that file as well.”

“Shit,” murmured Dom.

“Shit indeed Mr Monaghan, you have three days to come up with my money and if you tell anyone, especially the police, it goes to the press, the local news stations and the internet. They can do what the hell they like with it.”

Billy had had enough, “What the fuck gives you the right to come snooping into our private lives?!” he hissed, “It’s _our_ business what we do and who we’re with and it’s nobody else’s damn business, including yours!”

“Now now, don’t get angry William,” Dave calmly lowered the lid on the laptop, it shut itself off automatically as he did it. “Now, lets talk business. I have copies of everything you’ve seen here plus other things that you _haven’t_ seen,” he broke off to leer, “in a secure holding box at a bank all neatly enveloped and labelled and ready to be shipped off to certain people who run certain newspapers, magazines etc. I also have a friend, _who_ ” he spoke over Dom as he snorted at the word ‘friend’ “is instructed to take all of those packages and _post them_ if anything happens to _me_.”

“You’re fucking despicable, you know that? You unscrupulous fucking bastard, you _disgust_ me.” Dom shook his head in disbelief.

“No, you’ll find that _you’re_ the disgusting one, you and your little friend here,” he spat, “you ought to taken out and shot you fucking _freaks_!”

Billy gaped, “So that’s what this is all about? You’re just a sad little money-grabbing bastard with prejudices that are far too big for you to just _deal_ with and you’re taking it out on us? What do you think gives you the right to persecute us? What is it? Are you jealous? Is that what it is? Because we’re successful and popular and _happy_? You sad little maggot, get your own fucking life and stop trying to ruin other peoples!”

“Bill,” Dom cut in on Billy’s rant, “keep it down mate.” People in the pub were starting to stare.

Fuming Dave got up and pushed his way past Dom, clutching his laptop.

“I suppose you were the one who broke into my house weren’t you?” said Billy, quietly.

“Yeah,” said Dave laughing mirthlessly, “You know I’d almost given up on the two of you until I got this,” he pulled something out of his pocket and waved it, “This was all the confirmation that I needed as far as I was concerned, so I kept looking and look what I came up with.” He tapped his laptop.

Billy narrowed his eyes as he recognised his mobile phone; it was open at the message inbox and Dave didn’t have to open any of messages, Billy knew what was in them already ready and the guy was right, it was all he would have needed to confirm that he and Dom were an item.

“Now, I think I’ll take my leave, and if you don’t want me to turn you into an entirely different type of movie star, then you’ll have the money, in cash, all packed up neat like in a bag here at six o’clock in three days time and I’ll hand over all my material _except_ what is in that holding box, which will stay were it is just to make sure you don’t try anything after the deal is done.” He smirked, “I trust you’ll pay for my drink; ta ta.”

Dom ground his teeth as he watched _Dave_ walk away and he felt Billy’s hand on his arm, “Let it go Dom, messing up his face will probably get us into even deeper shit. Come on, let’s go home.”

***

“It’s not the fact that people might find out,” mused Billy on the drive home, wringing the steering wheel.

“It’s the film right? Yeah, that shocked me too.” Dom ran his hands through his hair. “So what the fuck are we gonna do? Just pay him?”

“I’d really rather not,” said Billy quietly, “pathetic little worms like that shouldn’t be allowed to win. Beside, three million is a lot; banks don’t let you withdraw that sort of cash on a whim, doesn’t he know that?”

“Stupid bugger has never had enough to draw out more than the odd tenner I expect,” Dom snarled, “I’ll damned if I’m handing over a bloody _penny_ to that sick creep.”

“We may not have a choice Dom, unless you want that video out on the net.”

Dom slipped an arm around Billy’s shoulders as he drove, “Not fancy being a porn star Bill?”

“No I bloody don’t,” a faint trace of a smile traced Billy’s lips for the first time that day since he’d opened the envelope.

“You know,” said Dom thoughtfully, “I think we should tell the guys.”

Billy flicked his eyes away from the road for a second, “Dom you heard what he said, he-”

“Bills! He doesn’t have to know. We can trust the guys and they might be able to help us in some way.”

“I dunno, let me think about it, ok?”

***

“Lets think this through,” Billy paced up and down in front of the couch, “he said _bank_ , we know for a _fact_ that he could only have got that film this morning and there are only a certain number of banks you can drive to and back from between the time it took for him to shoot it and get back to meet us.”

“Umm, unless he has an accomplice?” Dom raked a hand through his hair and pulled Billy over to him from his perch on the couch, wrapping his arms around Billy’s legs and effectively stopping the pacing.

“Maybe he’s bluffing?” suggested Billy, clinging to his last few shreds of hope.

“You wanna find out?” Dom looked tired, there were dark rings under his eyes and his face was pale; Billy scootched down next to him and pulled him against his chest, cradling him like a baby.

He stroked Dom’s hair lovingly, “Don’t worry, this hell can only last for three more days and if he goes public, we’ll have him shot; hell I’ll find a grassy knoll myself.”

The casual way Billy tossed off the empty threat made Dom laugh, “Yeah and if you don’t, one of our friends might well.”

“I was thinking about that,” said Billy quietly, “Dom, I think we should keep this between ourselves. I just feel like this is something we need to handle on our own.”

“The guys’ll be upset if that shit goes public and we never told them.” Dom nuzzled into Billy’s chest.

“I was thinking, maybe we should just come out ourselves, before someone has a chance to do it for us, you know?”

“Bill, you wanted this to stay between us, and for once I agree. Besides, it doesn’t change that this guy has what effectively amounts to a porn film starring yours truly and yourself.”

Billy closed his eyes and sucked I his breath, “About what I said about having him shot…”

Dom giggled, “Hey! You should form the first Scottish mafia, and,” he grinned rakishly, “you look damn hot in a suit; you should get a hat like mine to go with it.”

Billy laughed, “You want me to dress up like the godfather and boss you about?”

“Yeah,” Dom yawned, “Just, no horses heads or anything like that ok?” He scrambled up so that he was sitting in Billy’s lap and draped his hands around his neck, “You and me are gonna be ok, you hear?” He leaned forward and kissed the end of Billy’s nose, “Nothing can change that.” He leaned his head onto Billy’s shoulder and they sat in silence, just holding and drawing comfort from each other.

Billy waited until Dom’s eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened before he eased himself out from under the man’s weight and settled him on the couch.

He stood in the centre of the living room and bit his nails for another five minutes, feeling his stomach flip as he thought through his plan. He knew what he intended to do was stupid and probably dangerous but it didn’t stop him, looking at Dominic as he slept uneasily, Billy decided that he couldn’t just do nothing.

He padded quietly into the hall and rooted in Dom’s jacket pockets until he found his mobile phone, still with the old sim card, and glancing warily at the living room door he let himself outside and sat down on the step.

Flipping through the call list Billy found his own number and pressed ‘dial’ it before he had chance to talk himself out of it. He sat and listened to it ringing, chewing his nails again, it something the Scot almost never did, and there was a cold feeling running up and down his insides, like swilling ice water.

He listened to the monotonous ringing for what seemed like an age before his voice mail phone kicked in, he hadn’t really expected Dave to answer but he’d leave a message anyway.

_“Hi, this is Billy. I cannae come to the phone right now as you’ve probably gathered but leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you. That is unless you’re Dom, you know why.”_

Billy listened for the tone and steeled himself. “This is Billy, ah, we need to talk. Now. I assume you have a car, pick me up at the bottom of the lane, I’ll be waiting.”

Briefly stepping back inside, Billy slipped Dom’s phone back into his jacket and grabbed his own coat, he stepped back out and closed the door behind him.

Billy was freezing when the car finally rolled up, his fingers felt like ice and they were numb, it felt like the odd rubber feeling brought on dentists anaesthetic he thought. He slid into the passenger seat and turned to look at the driver.

“Hello Andrew.”

“Hello William.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 by flickerswitch

“ _Dave_? Christ Andrew, how original,” mocked Billy. “Why are you here?”

“You know why I’m here Will.”

“That’s not my name anymore.”

“Oh yeah I forgot,” snapped Andrew bitterly, “you left that behind when you left _me_ behind. When you left _us_ behind.”

“Stop being so bloody dramatic, there never was an ‘us’, I can’t believe you’re still living in this, this,” he struggled to find the words, his ire rising, “this, _dream world_ of yours.”

Andrews knuckles showed white on the steering wheel, “Don’t say that Will.”

“Stop calling me that!” Billy beat his hand on the dash board, “Why are you still so bitter? We used to be good friends.”

“Until you shunned me.”

“I didn’t _shun_ you Andrew, you started stalking me!”

“I loved you!”

“I was _straight_!”

Silence fell in the car and Billy propped his head in his hands, counting to ten in his head and trying to get his breathing under control.

“But you weren’t when _he_ asked?” Andrew asked quietly, still staring rigidly in front and gripping the wheel.

“Dom’s different,” replied Billy in an equally quiet voice, “he’s special.”

“And I wasn’t?”

Billy inwardly flinched as he thought over what he’d just said, “That isn’t what I meant; you were special too Andrew, just, in a different way.”

“You ruined my life, you know that? I waited for months for you to come back and you never did. I emailed you every day and you never replied. You changed your phone number Billy! You blocked me out of your life dammit!” Andrew thumped the wheel and turned to look at Billy for the first time, “You were everything and you left me with nothing.”

“Andrew, I’m sorry but I didn’t know what else to do; I thought you’d just…get over it.”

“Well you thought wrong,” bit back Andrew, “you and your little whore boyfriend are gonna pay, it’s called justice!”

“It’s called petty jealousy! Leave him out of this Andrew, this is between you and me.”

“Aww,” wheedled Andrew in mock sympathy, “isn’t he being so co-operative now that he has to pay up? Doesn’t he think you’re _worth_ three million quid? Funny that Billy, we actually agree on something, I think you’re cheap too!”

Billy brought his hand across Andrew’s face in a sudden stinging slap and Andrew yelped, clamping his hand over the burning skin.

“You listen to me, we don’t _have_ that sort of money, ok? And if we did, we wouldn’t give it to _you_ ,” snarled Billy. “Go home. I know who you are Andrew, and it wont be too difficult to find you. I’m giving you the chance to walk away and we’ll forget it ever happened.”

“William, William,” Andrew shook his head and started to sneer, “I would have thought by now you’d know just how determined a man I can be. You knowing my name doesn’t change the fact that I still have material that could ruin you’re life over night.” He leaned in a little closer softening, urgent, his hand crept onto Billy’s knee, “You could save him from this you know, come away with me Will, we’ll go away together, I could make you happy. I still _love_ you.”

Billy froze, “You don’t _love_ me, you don’t understand what love _is_ ,” he swatted Andrews hand away, “all you know is obsession.” He got out the car, “The only way you can make me happy is by leaving us alone.”

Slamming the door Billy folded his arms around himself and started to walk briskly up the lane to try and fend off the cold. He heard the car start, crunching away over the gritted road and he hung his head.

***

“Do you think he might be out there? Watching?”

“No, I don’t think so, he’s got what he wants,” Billy redrew the curtains anyway, just in case.

“Besides,” added Dom, as Billy returned to bed and slipped back in, “he obviously finds us revolting.”

Billy turned over and lay a hand on the flat of Dom’s back, “Pay no attention to that wanker; do you want to be anything like him?”

“No!” Dom curled his lip unconsciously as he thought about it.

“Then what he thinks means less than nothing.” Billy scootched a little closer, and Dom marvelled at his logic, loving the way he could turn situations around to suit his purpose. “Wanna go surfing?”

“No.” Dom thought about the pictures that had been taken of them while they’d been out together, particularly the one of he and Billy on the beach.

“Well how about we go into town then?” wheedled Billy, “Please? Lets do something normal together, it feels like he’s stopped us being _us_.”

“Billy, we’re either gonna have to pay that guy three million pounds, that we _don’t have_ or kiss goodbye to our good names, our privacy and our reputations.” He cupped Billy’s cheek, “It doesn’t matter how much you try to pretend this isn’t happening Billy, because it _is_.”

Billy blinked, “Blowjob?” he suggested, not missing a beat.

“Much as I’m tempted, I’m really not in the mood,” grumbled Dom, adding a “Sorry,” on for good measure.

Billy turned over and faced the other way in stony silence.

“I love you?” Dom tried.

Billy snuggled back into Dom, “Do you fancy breakfast in bed?”

“Mmm,” Dom smiled and nuzzled into Billy’s neck, “that sounds lovely.”

“In that case,” Billy nuzzled back and pecked Dom on the end of the nose, “you know where the kitchen is.”

Dom rolled his eyes and asked: “Porridge? Tea? Toast?”

“I love you too,” grinned Billy, “and don’t forget the mail,” he reminded him, watching Dom’s ass as he shuffled out onto the landing.

Within two minutes Dom was back, clutching the mail and dropping something on the bed next to Billy’s face whilst staring at him accusingly. “It’s for you.”

Billy snatched the paper up, a sense of dread falling in his stomach like a lead weight, “What the fuck?”

_‘I need to see you again Will, please, we need to talk.  
You know the number, we can work this out.’_

Silently Billy read the neat copperplate writing that surprisingly hadn’t changed one bit in over a decade.

“Bill…?”

“I don’t know, guess it must be some…obsessive fan trying to cause trouble or something.” Billy fiddled with the covers, looked at the ceiling, played with the note; anything to avoid looking at Dom.

“Bill?” Dom sat down on the edge of the bed, “Billy, please be honest with me, are you…?”

“What?” Billy looked up at Dom and for an instant saw an intense vulnerability behind those lazy blue eyes, he realised in a heart beat just how much he had the power to hurt Dom and it was frightening. He wondered if Andrew had been like that and instantly hated himself for thinking it. “Don’t you trust me Dom?” he asked quietly.

The world seemed to slow down around him as Dom looked first at the note in Billy’s hand and then at Billy’s face, he could feel something sharp doing summersaults in his chest and then-

“If you tell me that I can trust you then,” he looked a the note again, “then, I’ll trust you. But please, above all things, tell me the truth.”

Billy felt the world go back into real time as he reached out to touch Dom’s face, “You’re the only one Dom, I swear.”

Billy’s heart flipped as Dom looked up from under his morning tousled curtains and smiled, “On the precious?”

Billy grinned and wrapped his arms around Dom pulling him onto the bed, “On _my_ precious. And,” he said mischievously into Dom’s ear, “we’ll have no jokes about ‘treacherous rings’, it’s too early.”

They laughed together, rolling each other over playfully until Dom pinned Billy down and composed himself, “We’ve still got a big problem Bill, what with _Dave_ and his home porno movie.”

Billy cringed inwardly at the name and loathed himself for lying. He hadn’t actually _told_ any lies, he reasoned with himself, but he hadn’t been entirely truthful either, he hadn’t told Dom anything about Andrew and Dom still didn’t know about Billy’s secret meeting last night. He didn’t know why he’d kept it quiet but he resolved there and then to come clean.

“Dom, we need to talk about that,” he started but Dom cut him off with a wave of the hand.

“I wanna go for a run first, ok? I want some time to think about it,” he tapped his head, “clear the cobwebs so to speak. I know there’s got to be a way out of this, right? We just have to find it is all.” He leaned down and kissed Billy on the forehead, “I wont be long.”

Billy watched Dom throw on some clothes and bounce out of the room, listening for the slam of the back door before making his way to the line of coat hooks in the hall and rooting out Dom’s mobile phone again. Quickly he tapped in a text message.

_‘If I agree to meet you will you drop this and leave?’_

Billy settled himself on the bottom step of the staircase to wait and it wasn’t long before the ‘message received’ tone was bleeping in reply.

_‘49 Hanover Street. Tonight.’_

Billy scribbled the address on a scrap of paper, replaced Dom’s phone in his jacket pocket and went to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy was well aware that one of the best ways to get Dom to go to sleep was to fuck him into the mattress first, so he had, and now he lay curled up around him like a glove listening to his breathing slow down.

Dom was lying on his stomach because he couldn’t sleep any other way, he was also sucking his thumb and Billy thought how angelic he looked. He wanted to lie there all night just watching Dom sleep but he couldn’t.

Carefully he leaned down and planted a light kiss on Dom’s temple and slipped out of bed; gathering his clothes he crept down the stairs and dressed in the hall, his heart in his mouth lest he wake Dom.

By far the most tense moment for Billy was starting the car, he winced as the engine coughed, and then he was away. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for Dom as he drove into town, to squash down the feeling of infidelity that were creeping up from the pit of his stomach.

***

Hanover Street was nowhere near as grand as the name suggested; the houses were dishevelled, windows were boarded up and half of the streetlights were out, plunging the grubby little side road into dim shade.

Number forty-nine looked like number forty-six, the dented brass ‘nine’ had come loose and swung itself upside down, the front door was dirty red and the paint was peeling. The doorbell didn’t work either, as Billy discovered when he tried to ring it. He thumped on the door instead and presently he was let in.

“Is this your house?” asked Billy looking round the dingy little hallway.

“No,” Andrew beckoned him in, “it belongs to a friend.” He gestured upstairs, “Go on up on make yourself comfortable, I’m living on the upper level because of the damp down here. Second door to the right; do you want tea?”

Billy nodded stiffly and started up the staircase trying not to touch the mildewed walls.

The second door to the right turned out to be a large bedroom with a boarded up window, moth-eaten net curtains and faded floral wallpaper. It was clear that this was probably the only room that Andrew was inhabiting apart from maybe the kitchen and bathroom; the room had everything else he would need: a bed and a couple of chairs on one side, and a desk on the other side. Andrew’s laptop was open on the desk, humming quietly.

Billy chose a chair to sit down and moved the heap of clothes that occupied it onto the bed. It was cold in the house and Billy was glad for the mug of weak tea when Andrew finally brought it, if only to wrap his hands around.

“You came,” said Andrew sitting on the bed and facing Billy.

“Yeah, I came. Will you leave tomorrow?” asked Billy, keeping his tone conversational.

Andrew laughed, “Maybe, are you coming with me?”

“You know I wont Andrew,” Billy frowned, “I’m here to put things right, nothing more.”

“Does Dominic know you’re here?” inquired Andrew, over the rim of his own mug, “Or didn’t you tell him you were sneaking out to meet another man?”

“Dominic doesn’t know I’m here, no. I’m going to tell him everything once you’ve left.” Billy kept his voice even, forcing himself to look Andrew in the eye.

“Why once I’ve left Will? Why didn’t you tell him about me?” Andrew put his mug down, “If I’m nothing to you, why couldn’t you tell him?”

Billy shrugged, “I don’t know, it just seems easier this way, I don’t want him worrying anymore than he is already.”

“Right, and did you just think we would talk and then I’d leave and it’d be all over?”

“I had hoped it might go something like that yes. You used to be a decent man Andrew,” said Billy quietly, looking at his feet.

“But never good enough.” Andrew got to his feet and gestured for Billy to follow him over to the computer, sliding the top desk draw closed as he reached it. Silently he began to pull up picture files and delete them, picture files of Billy and Dom.

“Is this what you want Will?” he paused in his deleting and turned to face the Scot stood behind him, “Is this what you thought would happen? Or is _this_ what you really came here for?” Andrew stepped forward and forced a kiss onto Billy’s lips, a hand clamped on either side of his face to stop him from pulling away.

Outraged Billy brought his fist up but Andrew blocked it easily, laughing. Billy was no weakling but Andrew was simply bigger and he forced Billy, struggling, onto the floor with his hands pinned behind his back, pushing Billy’s face into the dirty carpet.

As he struggled Billy heard a drawer scrape and then felt a sharp sting in his arm; his head and limbs felt suddenly heavy, like he was swimming through tar and the world went black.

***

When he drifted back into consciousness Billy found it hard to do much more than open his eyes, the world seemed very blurry and every movement was a struggle; the small shafts of sunlight drifting in through cracks in the window board hurt his eyes, he figured from that it must be morning.

He was lying on Andrew’s bed and his arms were tied tightly above his head with some sort of course string, an ugly black strip of duct tape covered his mouth. He grunted and tried to shuffle upwards to ease some of the aching tension in his stretched arm muscles and Andrew drifted into his line of vision.

“So sleeping beauty’s awake is he?” He eased himself onto the bed and sprawled himself across Billy’s chest, making it even harder to breathe for the Scot, and stroked his face. “Shh, it’s ok Will, we’re going away together.” He pressed a kiss onto Billy’s lips through the duct tape and when Billy squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, Andrew gave him a resounding slap, making his head spin. “You’d better learn to behave yourself damn fast or I might stop being gentle,” he threatened.

He levered himself back off Billy and grabbed a jacket from a nearby chair, “You can practice while I’m out.”

Billy waited until the front door clicked shut and a car started up outside before he relaxed. He tugged on the bindings holding his hands together but all he achieved was to feel the rough material bite into his flesh painfully.

Billy wondered what Dom was doing, if he was looking for him or if he’d simply assumed that Billy was having an affair and had left. Combined with the note it wouldn’t be so much of a wild conclusion to jump to.

***

Back at the house Dom didn’t know what to think, he’d woken up and Billy’s hadn’t been there, his clothes had been gone and when he checked, so had the car. Billy never did this, if he had to go out suddenly Billy had always left a note or woke him up.

Cursing the fact that Billy still hadn’t bought a new mobile phone Dom had rung Billy’s agent and drawn a blank. He sat staring at the note that had come through the letterbox the previous morning and tried desperately to banish the painful thoughts that Billy could be in someone else’s arms at that very moment.

***

Billy had had a lot of time to think while Andrew had been out; he’d had several hours to realise that Andrew must have a mobile phone, because the text to Dom’s mobile had been from a new number, Billy had cancelled his own contract after the robbery.

He’d spent hours thinking through wild plans to get hold of it and ring the police, or Dom. Most of all he’d used his time to think about Dom and to wish that he’d come clean and told him where he was going.

But when Andrew had returned, things had changed. Any hopes of escape left Billy’s mind when Andrew showed him his new toy; his new gun.

Billy was now seated in front of a dish of vegetable soup at the desk while Andrew barked at him to eat.

“I’m not hungry,” said Billy quietly, it was a lie but Billy’s pride refused to accept anything from this man so readily.

“You need to keep up your strength Will, we’ll be moving away tomorrow.” He perched on the desk, gun in hand, “Now eat.”

Stubbornly, Billy chose to ignore him again, “What about the person you’re working with? Won’t he be slightly pissed off that he wont be getting any money? You must have promised him a cut.”

“I’m working with someone?” said Andrew amused.

“You said that someone was going to go to the press if anything happened to you.”

Andrew laughed, “Will, out of the pair of us, I think _I_ should have been the actor.” He slid off the desk and dragged Billy off the desk chair and shoved him towards the bed, “Lie back down if you’re not gonna eat.”

Torn, Billy stood still in indecision for just a moment too long and Andrew darted forward bringing the gun barrel across his face in a blow that sent him stumbling backwards and onto the bed.

“You’ll do,” said Andrew viciously, straddling him and tucking the gun into the back of his belt, “what you’re bloody told to do! I’m through with you being awkward!”

Billy felt his hands being pulled above his head and roughly knotted back to the bed head, warm blood trickled from Billy’s nose and down his cheek and he struggled and writhed under Andrew until another blow split his lip and he lay still.

“There,” said Andrew breathing heavily, “a hard learned lesson but I think you’re getting there.”

Billy noticed Andrew’s arousal in disgust and looked away, feeling exposed and humiliated.

Placing a hand on either side of Billy’s head Andrew flattened himself against Billy and whispered, “Get used to it Will, you belong to me now.”

Billy could only just hold back the tears as Andrew unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, getting up he pulled Billy’s shoes off and then his jeans and boxers, “Turn over,” he commanded coldly, slipping his own trousers off.

When Billy failed to comply Andrew grabbed his shoulders and roughly turned him himself; the twine binding Billy’s hands to the bed head cut into his wrists as it was twisted tighter.

“Do you miss Dom Will?” sneered Andrew; he dug out a phone from his jeans, “well why don’t we ring him?” He punched in a number and when it started to ring on the other end of the line he set it on the dresser; Billy was speechless. “If you say anything,” said Andrew, voice deadly soft, “I will shoot you. And then I will hunt down Dominic and will shoot him too.”

***

Dom’s phone rang from somewhere in the hall and Dom nearly fell over himself running to answer it; his heart was in his mouth and his stomach was doing back flips as he hunted for it.

“Come on Billy, please be you, please be you,” he repeated to himself over and over until he found the mobile; it was a withheld number and Dom’s hopes sank a little.

“Hello?”

At first Dom couldn’t quiet understand what he was hearing, so he tried again.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

When he didn’t get a reply he listened harder to the vague sounds on the other end of the line. His eyes widened as he heard a muffled yell of pain and sounds of flesh moving against flesh accompanied by heavy breathing and something else. Sobbing. He stiffened, distraught, as he caught a word in amongst the sobs, no more than an agonised vocalisation really but in an extremely familiar Scottish lilt. ‘Dom’.

Dom’s chest tightened and his head started to spin as he realised what he was listening to. In sat in horror listening to Billy’s rape, unable to move. Tears slid down his face and he clamped a hand across his mouth, as if trying to stop the sound coming out would make it somehow more bearable but it didn’t. The world seemed to shrink around him and he felt suffocated by his own helplessness. He knew those sounds would haunt him for the rest of his life.

***

Billy’s face was stained with tears and the blood of abused flesh by the time Andrew had finished with him. When he’d started to cry Andrew had hit him, told him not to be a pussy. He’d cried harder, trying in vain to keep silent but unable to control it anymore.

_Billy screamed out in pain as Andrew entered him, slamming in dry, right to the hilt with no thought for his partner. He longed to yell out at Andrew to stop, to stop touching him, to stop hurting him but he didn’t dare yet, remembering Andrews threats. ‘Please God make it stop,’ he pleaded in his mind over and over._

Pressing his face into the bed head as hard as he could he tried with all his might to keep silent, he didn’t want to give Andrew the satisfaction of hearing what his brutal treatment was doing to him but most of all he didn’t want Dom to hear him. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and hoped in vain that it would end soon.

Even the sharp cold feel of metal digging into his face couldn’t keep Billy’s mind away from the sawing pain riding up his hips and back and thighs and he couldn’t keep back the choking sobs that tore out of this lungs as the searing fire between his legs spread across the rest of his body. It had felt to Billy that he was being torn apart.

“Stop,” he begged, almost intelligible as his accent became more pronounced with his distress, “Please just stop, oh god stop please!” Sobs wracked his whole body and his lungs burned.

“Stop moaning like a whore!” Andrew sneered grabbing hold of Billy’s hips and using them as a lever to jerk him back and slam the penetration harder and deeper and faster, tearing vulnerable skin and smearing Billy’s blood all over his belly and groin.

As Andrew’s position changed so did his angle of penetration and he brushed Billy’s prostate, Billy twisted away violently as an explicit jolt of pleasure ran along his spine and he was disgusted with himself, he felt dirty and cheap and perverse; he crushed his face even harder into the bed head and for the first time in a long time, he prayed.

As he neared climax Andrew’s grip tightened and his fingernails cut into Billy’s waist but to Billy the pain felt almost insignificant to the other hurts his body was trying to deal with. Just before he came he reached a hand forward and grabbed a handful of Billy’s hair yanking his head back and Billy felt himself choking as his airway was squeezed shut.

Now Andrew was asleep, draped over the other end of the bed naked and Billy was lying quietly, torn, bruised and bleeding with come and blood staining his thighs and the sheets; he couldn’t even cry anymore, he felt numb, like he had a darkness inside him that was spreading like poison through his body. He was desperately cold and it made his cuts sting but the thing that hurt most was that Andrew had let Dom listen. The relish with which Andrew pressed the ‘end call’ button after he came had made Billy feel sick. And then the horror had started all over again.

There was a sound from downstairs and Billy stiffened, on the bottom of the bed Andrew grunted and came to, the sound came again. Someone was banging on the door. Taking a deep breath Billy yelled for help as loud as he could, screaming until Andrew brought his fist down to silence him, this time the blow knocked him out and he slumped on the bed unconscious.

“Stupid little bastard,” he hissed, and duct taped Billy’s mouth again, just in case.

Struggling back into his trousers and a shirt Andrew made his way down stairs to answer the persistent knocking.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy regained consciousness slowly and immediately wished he hadn’t, he hurt everywhere.

There was a hurried movement somewhere close by and Billy flinched away from it. A face hovered into his line of sight, a face that had been crying, a beautiful face.

“Dom,” he breathed and he felt a hand slip uncertainly over his own.

“You’re in hospital Bill, it’s gonna be ok.” Dom was unsure whether to touch Billy or not, the doctor had warned him that Billy might react badly to be touched or having someone in his personal space. He was afraid of hurting him too, his wrists were raw and he was covered in cuts and bruises besides other less apparent injuries.

“Dom,” Billy repeated breaking down and Dom couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and wrapped an arm carefully around Billy, unsure of whether he was shaking or whether Billy was shaking, hot tears splashed down his face as he tried to comfort the other man.

“Shh, it’s gonna be ok, you’re safe.”

“Dom, I’m so,” Billy choked, “so sorry.”

“Hey,” Dom leaned back and reached out to stroke Billy’s face, drawing back his hand like he’d been burnt when Billy flinched away again.

“It was my fault, I knew who he was and I shouldn’t have gone only I-”

A nurse hurried into the room and pulled Dom away, “Try to calm down Mr Boyd, I’m just going to give you something to send you back to sleep for a few hours, ok? You need your rest,” she said in a firm motherly tone of voice.

As Billy sank back onto the pillows Dom rubbed his pale face miserably, “Will he be ok?” he asked the nurse.

“In time,” she said, smiling sadly, “It makes me angry it really does.”

“Yeah,” agreed Dom, not taking his eyes away from Billy, “Yeah it does.”

***

_Time seemed to slow down for Dom as he raced up the staircase, terrified of what he might find at the top; the voices of police officers and medics calling to him to stop, to come back sounded far away, like being able to hear what someone else is playing on their walkman from a distance._

_He found the room straight away because the door was slightly ajar but for long lingering seconds he couldn’t bring himself to go in. He feared what he might find and he feared what he might remember._

_Biting down hard on his lip he pushed the door open and went inside; the sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks and he felt his heart twist; he forced himself to take slow deep breaths as he moved towards the bed and then Billy moved and Dom was running, pulling at the helplessly tight knots that bound Billy’s hands and at the duct tape over his mouth._

_“Billy? Come on Billy, it’s me, you’re gonna be alright, for Christ’s sake wake up!” He winced as he peeled off the tape, which brought strips of Billy’s abused swollen lips off with it and Dom vomited, turning his head away and clutching at the edge of the bed for some sort of stability._

_Shaking, Dom stripped off his own jacket, covering Billy up as emergency service officers came running into the room and despite his protests that he needed to stay, to be with him, someone took him by the arm and dragged him away._

***

When Billy came round again later he was calmer and allowed Dom to explain that he’d be able to leave hospital in a couple of days and that he had three broken ribs and concussion.

“They have to test your blood too,” said Dom, looking at his feet.

“Why do they-” Billy started and then he realised, “Oh.”

“The police need to see you Bill but if you don’t wanna talk about it I can tell them to come back another time.” Hesitantly he reached out and took Billy’s hand again.

“I want to tell you first,” whispered Billy, “I want to tell you I’m sorry.”

“You said you knew who he was,” said Dom quietly, still not bringing himself to look into Billy’s face.

“I knew him,” Billy shifted uncomfortably, lisping slightly through his split lip. “We were friends a long time ago. We met in London, we were working on the same theatre production; he was a lighting technician.”

“Were you together?”

“No, he asked but I turned him down, I was _straight_ ; he never forgave me. Then he started stalking me, I had no idea he was still…” he turned his face away, “Well.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Dom exasperated, “Why couldn’t you share that?”

“I don’t know; it shocked me seeing him again and I didn’t want to worry you. I was trying to block him out again.” Billy paused, “Do you hate me?”

“How could I hate you Bill? I was terrified, when I found you upstairs…”

“You found me?” Billy squeezed Dom’s hand and Dom looked at him.

“The address was in my phone, in a text message. I called the police straight after-” he swallowed, shuddering, “we came straight away.”

“And Andrew?”

Dom’s expression turned stony, “We’re gonna throw the book at him Bill, if it’s the last thing I do I’m gonna make sure he goes down and stays there. _No one_ hurts you and gets away with it.”

“Thank you,” whispered Billy, “for coming to get me. “Can we talk about something else now? I don’t wanna think about it anymore until I have to.”

“Ok,” Dom looked at Billy uncertainly, “I just want you to know that this doesn’t _change_ anything, not on my part. I love you.” He kissed Billy’s fingers and Billy smiled.

***

Five months later…

Dom was happy. No, Dom was on cloud nine. Between them they’d worked together to slowly put Billy’s confidence back in together and this was the morning that it had all paid off. It was such a little thing but it filled Dom with so much joy that he thought he might burst. He’d crept up on Billy and Billy hadn’t flinched; Dom had been over the moon but he hadn’t let it show, he’d just smiled to himself and laughed.

Andrew had indeed been sent down, on no less than seven charges: breaking and entering, invasion of privacy, blackmail, harassment, kidnapping and rape.

This was the day. The sun was shining the birds were singing and he had his Billy back, the old Billy had finally come back and Dom couldn’t be happier.

This was the day when Billy had accepted an offer to work on a new film, the first since Andrew. And this, thought Dom with his widest smile yet, was the day when Billy had asked Dom to move in permanently with him.

There came a knock on the kitchen door and Dom looked up from buttering bread, mystified, “Err, yes?”

“Close your eyes,” came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

“Why?” asked Dom, suddenly suspicious.

“Never mind why, just humour me!”

“Ok,” said Dom, closing his eyes, “I’ve closed them.”

“You’d better have,” said Billy opening the door, “Ok, you can look.”

Dom opened his eyes and his jaw promptly hit the floor. Billy was leaning in the kitchen doorway dressed in a sharp pinstriped suit and wearing Dom’s hat cocked at a jaunty angle.

“What?” he asked, smirking, “I thought you found Scottish mafia sexy.”

“Just one of them,” grinned Dom sliding his arms around Billy’s waist. Oh yes, thought Dom, _this was the day_.

 

**The End**  



End file.
